


her adrien

by miraculouschat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Just enjoy, Oneshot, Partial Identity Reveal, could be better, cute though, i wrote this super fast, kinda sloppy, marinette is shook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouschat/pseuds/miraculouschat
Summary: in which chat noirs secret is revealed





	her adrien

Marinette knew Adrien backwards. She knew that boys schedule by heart. Knew every inflection of his melodious voice and could pick it out anyway. Knew the correct position of every hair on his head. Knew his face well enough to tell his expression, even when others couldn’t. Marinette was sure she knew almost everything about Adrien.

In the end, it was standing in front of Chat Noir, her face slack and eyes wide that Marinette, disguised as Ladybug, realised she didn’t really know anything about Adrien at all. 

It was one word that sealed her fate. A question, really. 

“Milady?”

Ladybug swallowed hard. She looked at him. She could see it now. She knew every pattern and twinkle of Adrien’s green, green eyes, and she could see the same in her partners. She could hear it, his voice was the same, just brimming with confidence. His hair was that same magical blonde, just allowed to fall how it wants. 

She looked at the card once more. 

“I love you Ladybug”. 

It was his handwriting.

Chat Noir is her Adrien.

“I love you too... Adrien”


End file.
